Resolving All Matters
by AnonymousDani
Summary: AU Riren Steampunk London 19th Century. Detective Rivaille recently lost a treasured assistant and now must find a new one to resume his profession and to take his revenge on the Arson Murderer. Meanwhile, the only person in Shiganshina who is willing to be his assistant is Eren Jaegar, a lowly peasant. The only advice Rivaille gives to him is "Don't die in the process." *YAOI*


**Prologue**

_**Disclaimer~ I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin.**_

* * *

Rivaille wondered who opened the door for her. The bane of his very existence was now torturing him inside the shattered safety of his manor. He made a mental note to put extra locks on his door before letting another surprise visit from her lead into a conversation that made his mood depressed.

"Hanji, for the last god-forsaken time, I do not need an assistant." Rivaille exasperated as kicked back his chair and sat resolutely in his office. He crossed his legs, took the daily newspaper off his desk and opened it fully to cover the face that was going to contradict his statement. Perhaps even convince him otherwise. The gesture might have been more than rude, but Rivaille could care less. Hanji, on the other hand, clicked her tongue and arched her eyebrow in a quizzical expression.

"Huh? Really? Well that is too bad since you must,_ ..._" Hanji teased, slamming one hand down on his desk as she leaned forward and swatted the newspaper away like it was a fly. Rivaille's eyes were glaring at her.

"I said no." He said grimly and absolute. Refusing to sway, which triggered her to use intimidation instead.

"Look," Hanji started out as she sat down on the chair across from Rivaille. " I understand you do not want to. Especially after what happened to your last assistant..."

A pin dropped as Rivaille shot her cold glare as if he promised to be the one to send her to an early grave instead. Unfazed by the silent threat, Hanji continued.

"Nevertheless, Scotland Yard demands you be supervised by an assistant at all times. They won't allow you to work alone like you used to. Not after what you did." She said rather more solemn than usual. Rivaille caught onto ever single word, conflicted. "Otherwise I'll have to revoke your license."

Rivaille sighed dramatically. He was fooled this time by the culprit. It was obvious to him that he was set up. He leaned his elbows on the desk and massaged the temples on his head. It had been what? Five months since his last case and the entire time, he spent his days drinking and sleeping, reliving in the past. However, he didn't find comfort in being unproductive. He loathed the lack of work he's been up to all this time. This phase went so far as to collect dust in his manor. Unclean.

He didn't want to face the reality that he failed, but he didn't want all his efforts to go to vain either. He didn't want _her_ efforts to go in vain. Someone has been plotting against him this entire time and played him like a card. Images and vision of her death haunted him in the back of his memory.

_A fire ablazed._

**_The Arson Murderer._**

He sworn he would find whoever scorched his assistant in fiery flames.

That is why he decided to return to the town of Shiganshina. One, to renew his detective license and resumed his profession. And two, to put it simply to avenge her death. Because then he would blame himself. It was only natural. He knew these things happened. People died. That's human nature. A trait that is constant and unwavering. The way Rivaille treated human life was scum. As a game he lost.

And the price? His beloved assistant. His eyes were emotionless as he contemplated why the things he loved most were taken, stolen, and gone so soon away from him. Hanji tapped the desk impatiently, waiting for a reply. One she could report back to her boss. Rivaille, lowered his eyes and stared down, really to answer reluctantly.

"And exactly _who_ in the right mind would accompany me?" He muttered grimly as he turned to stared out the window at the clouds that hung above the hated town. It was a small village and an old one that reeked off crime and potential. Levi had visited it once or twice before on some errands... "Everyone in this bloody town avoids me like I'm the plague." He admitted. And they had every right to. They were afraid of him, his reputation, and his legacy. The fear in their eyes determined that.

"Well, for one, you could act a bit nicer and smile. I'll give you advice. If your ever going to find an assistant, you have to leave your house." Hanji suggested and shrugged. "You have approximately a week to get yourself together. Bye!"

As she stormed out with all the information she needed, leaving Levi with the migraine she always seemed to have on him.

One week to find someone.

Someone to replace her.

_Damn it..._

Groaning, Rivaille wondered where on earth was he going to find someone to be his assistant. Someone capable of being fearless. He sought not to think to much of it and start looking as soon as possible.

* * *

_((A/N~ Maybe a OneShot. I dont know... depends. Guess who's the assistant? QAQ Either way this is Eren x Levi Fanfiction so... yeah._

_Cover Image Credit to _かわうそ

Pixiv ID: 36999437

_That is all._ ))


End file.
